


Information About Elysium16!

by JacobLobo805



Series: True Information [1]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-12
Updated: 2020-03-12
Packaged: 2021-02-28 18:20:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 47
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23111590
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JacobLobo805/pseuds/JacobLobo805
Summary: Here is everything YOU need to know all about Elysium16.
Series: True Information [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1661215
Comments: 1





	Information About Elysium16!

Name: Erdenetungalag Ishaqzai AKA Elysium16  
Age: 88  
Birth of place: somewhere in Afghanistan  
Like: Bullying people online of their fanfiction/work, Pornography, child porn. Library of the Damned (whatever it's called. NOOOOOOO ONNNNNNEEEEE CCCCAAAAARRRRRRREEEEEESSSSSSSS AAAAANNNNNYYYYYYWWWWAAAAAAYYYYY!!!!!!!!!)  
Dislikes: Quartz2006

This is actual information about Elysium16. Hope you like it!


End file.
